Deep Woods
Deep woods is an overgrown, monster-infested biome found, as the name implies, only deep in the woods. Much like beaches almost only ever spawn adjacent to an ocean, the map will try to place deep woods only in places where they can be surrounded on all sides by other forested areas. Deep woods, much like swamps, use a hard-coded unique color for their foliage, giving them a unique and alien appearance. Deep woods have a worn, faded green color tinging their grass, leaves, and other flora. Also similar to swamps, deep woods generate a unique tree that cannot grow normally - these trees are identical to giant spruce trees in shape, but are made of oak wood and leaves instead of spruce. Notably, these trees have large, twisting oak log roots extending into the ground. Like dark (roofed) forests, deep woods biomes are meant to specifically be dangerous to the player even during the day. Lakes and lava lakes do not usually generate on the surface of deep woods biomes, though there are sometimes one-block-high puddles filled with seagrass. The biome is filled with an ample amount of oak wood, but the trees here are capable of being infested, much like stone in mountainous regions. It is recommended that players do not attempt to spend much time in the deep woods before equipping themselves with iron armor and weaponry, and they should be sure to bring plenty of food with them. Mobs Zombie.png|Zombie Skeleton.png|Skeleton Spider.png|Spider Termite.png|Termite (infested blocks) SnareVine.png|Snare Vine ZombieVillager.png|Zombie Villager DemisedKnights.png|Demised Knight (ruined castle only) Taproot.png|Taproot Rabbit.png|Rabbit PoisonCrawler.png|Poison Crawler|link=Poison Crawler Reclaimed.png|Reclaimed TorchMoth.png|Torch Moth VeryOldVillager.png|Very Old Villager (overgrown village only) Cat2.png|Cat (overgrown village only) The deep woods biome cuts down the spawn of the normal passive mob lineup of cows, pigs, sheep, and chickens do not spawn here. Rabbits still spawn here normally, however. Creepers and Witches do not spawn in this biome, but the spawn rate of zombie villagers is increased, and they can be found in certain structures. Despite the presence of overgrown villages, they do not count as normal villages for the purposes of illager raids, and as such, no illagers or related mobs spawn in this biome normally. Termites spawn in deep woods, infesting oak logs much like silverfish infest stone blocks. Cutting down the trees of this biome or digging through their twisting roots underground will lead to repeated termite attacks. The unusual Taproots can also be found underground, dropping their poison-curing food item that may cause nausea. The snare vine is a stationary mob that cannot be knocked back or pushed. Snare vines guard the deep woods and will latch their claws onto anyone who comes into range, holding them down like a lead does to an animal. Snare vines poison their victims, but mostly serve to hold them down and prevent them from escaping more dangerous mobs. Torch moths also assist hostile mobs, snuffing out any torches the player places down. The deep woods biome can be home to a ruined castle structure, which holds the Demised Knight as its miniboss. This dangerous mob uses a shield, a sword, and dodging and jumping to overwhelm and strike down players, blocking arrows and spinning away potions. Structures Abandoned Lumber Mill The abandoned lumber mill is a brick building with a cobblestone roof and heavily armored iron bar windows. Robust oak logs serve as columns on the corners of the building, and the foundation is made of cobblestone and mossy cobble. Despite the structure's sturdy construction, its only inhabitant is a zombie villager, until hostile mobs start taking refuge inside at least. A single redstone torch is the only remaining light source in the building. A chest with a randomized assortment of axes and scrap wood items (like wooden pressure plates, buttons, and fences) can be found in this building. Outside, there are oak logs with rails fastening them down. Overgrown Village Overgrown villages are structures very similar to taiga villages, but broken down and largely abandoned. As the name implies, trees generate much closer to overgrown villages, crowding around the houses and sometimes blocking the roads, while grass and ferns overtake the farms and pathways. All the village's usable amenities (beds, crafting tables, furnaces, etc.) are absent, along with torches and campfires. Holes in the roofs and walls are oftentimes visible, and doors may be gone from the doorways. Most notably, the villagers themselves are not around, at least in any living form. Zombie villagers generate in this village, though they are likely to die from sunlight due to their poor AI. The iron golems are also absent from the village, though rarely one or two cats may remain. Sometimes, a single very old Testificate may remain in the village, and will give the player an explorer map leading them to the overgrown castle. Overgrown Castle The overgrown castle is a dungeon that towers above the tree tops. The castle is made of stone, andensite, stone bricks, and mossy stone bricks, but infested stone is also interspersed there, especially in the lower levels, making it more challenging to simply tunnel your way around. The castle's many hallways are home to zombie villagers and common hostile mobs (zombies, spiders, skeletons) though creepers do not spawn within. The castle is a rich source of iron bars, using them for railing and window guards. In the throne room of the castle, atop an obsidian throne lies a chest full of rare and illustrious items and precious gems, guarded by a demised knight. Its skin is somewhat randomized, but it is an undead knight wearing rusted and beaten armor. Demised knights use their shield-sword combo to fight the player, and have a variety of moves they can use when attacking, including a spin attack that repels potions and TNT. A quick player can react to the demised knight's attacks quick enough to dodge them and attack while its guard is down. Once the demised knight is defeated, it drops 1-4 diamonds and the chest it guarded unlocks. Category:Biomes